1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to respiration monitors and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a respiration monitor having a sending and a receiving light conductor wherein the ends of the receiving and sending light conductors are spaced a distance apart which varies in response to respiration motion of an individual.